redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Um... I hope you backed up your Martin the Warrior story parts because LordTBT deleted them already, oh wait nvm, I have up to Chapter 32 backed up on my flashdrive. I hope you have Chapter 33 and beyond backed up then Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Er... Just one prob, Shieldmaiden. I don't have an email. But... :Go on the fun trivia web site. : pick a team. :search for redwall warriors. I'm Zann03. Go onthetloleammlolessalolgebololard. :lolMakelolanewloltopilolclolcalleloldredlolwallwloliki. Post it there. The code is quite simple. You'll just need a pen, patience and a search engine and paper. I hope there won't be edit conflict... Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, you have to join it. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, new family tree-Ligamentas. So Emerlis as found, and she was named Emerlis Mauran Fenna Ligamenta. Fenna and Mauran both adopted her as sisters. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 07:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) OK Lord TBT said we didn't have to move A Swordmaid's Journey to a blog. We can leave it where it is.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) actually, he didn't have a javelin, he had a lance. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) hi! d'ye know what happened to all the talk pages for the fan fic stories? My fan fic's disappeared, and i can't find the one for mtw11 part 4. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) did you see any talk pages for the fan fic? it might just be my computer 'cause my sis ruined it. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ok yeah, my stupid sister probably gave me a virus. >:/ --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:16, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Have You got the message? I'll just go check. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, fine! Go to the Funtrivia website. Create a profile, then set up at team. Search for "Redwall Warriors" and join. Message boards, make a topis called Redwall Wiki or Redwall or RW or something like that. Put the password there. PS I am Zann03. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) If you've seen my new Family tree, then Emerlis is the unnamed one. A example story for her user page, you don't have to follow it... "My name is Emerlis Ligamenta. I am a squirrel. My full name is Emerlis Mauran Fenna Ligamenta, because Mauran Axestripe and Fenna Galedeep found me in a forest, and they became my adopting sisters. (Yes I know, it doesn't work out because by the time I was born, you were long dead, but hey, aren't we talking to each other?) I am ten seasons younger than them (see above), and now Mauran has gone to Salamandastron to be Badger Lady, while Fenna (insert something here). I am known to be both a chatterbox like Fenna, though I do have a quiet side like Mauran. (insert more info here)" Yeah. There's the story. They only knew she was a Ligamenta because they had seen her with the other Ligamentas, her parents couldn't think up a name and her speech (like Silent Sam) was a little delayed. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ignore the topic-making on the instructions. I'll do it meself. PS Look at all me quizzes! I've done about five on Redwall. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Just make Emerlis first.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Videos Hey I have some videos on my user page I think you will like. Just go there watch make some popcorn and then tell me what you think!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 18:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) If you Haven't already, ask LTBT whether it's better to make Emerlis or just keep it off blog. PS Can you please join? The team is a little stale. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:19, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Roll up, Roll up! Come one, come all, visit the Funtrivia website and play and make quizzes about almost anything! Join the Redwall Warriors, the team for Redwall fans and anyone else! We'll take anyone! Make quizzes! Play quizzes!Chat to each other on the chat boards! So roll up! Roll up! For Funtrivia! (Sorry Shieldmaiden, it's just that almost everyone looks at and edits this page.) Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I wanna be alerted for updates.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Shieldmaiden! I thought we were doing a story together! We just have to wait until Lord TBT gives his answer. Oh yeah, and that's fine. Prard's joined as well. And someone called Redwall11. I'm so sorry. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:41, 7 February 2009 (UTC) oh tell me when you start! I'D LOVE TO READ IT. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Why don't we do two seperate stories as well as doing Veil's Legacy or whatever it's going to be called. We'll start off our own, then we'll do our joint story. I'll tell you when we can start. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Er, well I've asked LTBT whether it's better to make Emerlis or just make it and don't put it in the blog. I'll go check and see whether he's answered. I don't know how were going to get the password across without FT. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Emerlis Ligamenta. I'll put in on your newest one. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Return to Noonvale Funny thing is, I was thinking of writing a fanon called "Return to Noonvale". I'm not kidding! It was going to be about Noonvale being discovered by vermin, and a much older Brome seeking Martin at Redwall and bringing him to Noonvale to free the captured beasts. Oh well... Skarlath Hey Update on Fren's Quest! ---Frentiza the ferret I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 13:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I got your message. You can delete it now. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Plus, I've made the link, and moved it to the link. Was that correct? Because, of course, when I click Discussion from my user page it goes to the archive, so all I did was rename it. Help, please! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Nightmoon was updated a while ago, I just forgot to tell you. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 12:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ummm hi. i don't get how to archive my talk page. when i click on the talk thingy for mine's it turns out to be the old one. could you help me? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 23:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Exactly whats happening to me! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna make Emerlis now. I got the password you changed it to. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya, I'm going to make Veil's Legacy soon. Emerlis Ligamenta 01:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Veil's Legacy Take a look at Veil's Legacy. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you or anyone one else who is interested check out my fanfic I'm writing.It's called 'The Conquest' and it's on my blog. Let me know what you think. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm wait... kroova and shogg never known each other until in triss and shogg escaped. i don't get it. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) oh! right! ok. when are you gonna update mtw? well duh! all your stories are soooooo gooooood!!! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) hmmm ok. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm It CANNOT be keyla, or gammage! If it is then...then...I'll kill you...somehow... --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) yeah that's the problem...--ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC)